Pressure swing air filters operate by passing contaminated air at a pressure above ambient pressure through an absorbent material that removes impurities from the air. A portion of the cleansed air is then reversed through the filter at a relatively lower pressure to purge the impurities from the filter. Known systems require compression and expansion of the entire air flow and therefore are characterized by relatively high power consumption.